1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibration damper, especially for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a vibration damper having at least one tubular structural component part, an axially displaceable piston rod which is guided out of the tubular structural component part, a fastening element which is fixedly secured with the piston rod and which can be fastened with a wheel suspension or a body of the motor vehicle, and a protective tube which is arranged at the piston rod and encloses the tubular structural component part.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Protective caps for vibration dampers are already known (e.g., German reference DE-OS 37 35 058). The vibration damper has a piston rod which is guided out of the receptacle tube, and a protective tube is fastened at the end of the piston rod on the outlet side. The protective tube encloses the receptacle tube and is provided with retaining means for support means for supporting the shock absorber in the installed position. In addition, the protective tube is connected with the piston rod via a protective tube cap, wherein additionally, a further protective cap is arranged. The protective tube and the protective cap can only be mounted without difficulty when the piston rod is constructed with a threaded pin in a tapered form.
Further, shock absorber legs with a piston rod and a tube enclosing the vibration damper are also known (e.g., German reference DE-OS 195 08 851). The connection between the piston rod and the cap is effected by means of an interference fit or press fit. Due to the fact that the piston rod is insertable into the depression in the cap it is no longer necessary to carry out the centering between the cap and piston rod as was previously required for fastening. The fastening element provided for fastening at the vehicle is welded on at the upper end of the cap.